


Water Me, Ultraviolet

by Evoxine



Series: CEO!Arc [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Oh Sehun, Vacation, ceo!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: In which risks come with consequences.





	Water Me, Ultraviolet

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Daylight Robbery.  
> (note: top!sehun)

His phone buzzes against his thigh and Sehun glances around the conference room discretely before slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out the shaking device. Cupping his hands around it, Sehun wedges the phone between his thighs and peers down at the screen.

 **Kim Jongin (Kim Enterprises)** _now_  
_you done yet? reservations are in 10 mins!_

Fighting back the urge to sigh, Sehun looks up from his screen and waits patiently until Jongdae’s finished with his proposal before standing and pocketing his phone in one swift, inconspicuous move.

“Alright, that’ll be it for the day. Jongdae, it sounds good so far but I’ll need a much more comprehensive project plan if it’s to be launched in the next quarter. If you need additional help, feel free to ask Junmyeon or Kyungsoo. Make sure all aspects are covered – confer with Yifan if you’re not sure on what needs to be taken into consideration. Minseok, don’t forget about Chanyeol’s charity event on Saturday – he’s expecting our company’s presence and you’ll have to go in my place as I can’t make it. Yunji, please double check my flight info for Saturday and have them emailed to me. Thanks guys, now go grab some lunch.”

Sehun waits until his executive panel is gone from the conference room before he rests his weight onto the edge of the large, oval table. Fishing his phone back out of his pocket, he types a quick reply to Jongin.

_just done, be down in five._

 

 

 

  
Narrowly avoiding a collision with one of the janitors, Sehun swerves around the pail by their feet and ducks into a revolving door before managing to catch his balance. His eyes scan the public square in front of his building – they land on a familiar build standing by a low, modernistic wall. Jongin has his earphones in, and Sehun takes the opportunity to sneak up behind his boyfriend, whipping an earphone out when he’s close enough and grinning when Jongin yelps and fumbles with his phone.

“That was not necessary,” Jongin complains, pocketing his phone and stuffing his earphones into the other pocket. He falls into step with a laughing Sehun, and Sehun allows their hands to brush for a few extra seconds before putting some distance between them. Jongin furrows his eyebrows and Sehun shoots him an apologetic glance that Jongin accepts.

“Where’re we eating?” Sehun asks, loosening his tie. Jongin gestures towards one of the banks flanking the street.

“The fusion restaurant behind that,” he replies, “I remember you saying you’ve always wanted to try it.”

Sehun’s lips twist and Jongin knows he’s holding back a smile.

“Really? I don’t remember saying that,” Sehun says, tone casual. They turn a corner and Sehun uses the opportunity to bump his shoulder into Jongin’s – Jongin rolls his eyes and chances a squeeze to Sehun’s hand.

 

 

 

  
Sehun swallows a mouthful of meat and rice and chases it with a gulp of chocolate milk – his guilty pleasure that Jongin finds absolutely adorable.

“This is so good,” Sehun sighs, toes tapping excitedly against Jongin’s shin under the table. Jongin simply pushes more meat onto Sehun’s plate and chomps down on a jumbo prawn.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Jongin starts, taking a swig of water, “that I’ve signed an endorsement deal with Sooyeon. She’ll be the face of our business services.”

Sehun pauses mid-chew. Then, swallowing around the lump of food, he narrows his eyes and opens his mouth.

“Sooyeon? _That_ debutante?”

Jongin’s eyes sparkle.

“Why,” Sehun demands.

“Her popularity is skyrocketing lately, thanks to her role in the Hollywood blockbuster that came out last month. She offered to be the endorser when she found out I was looking for one. Made my job easier, so I didn’t see a reason to decline her offer.”

“My not liking her can be your reason,” Sehun mutters, jabbing his fork into another chunk of meat with more force than necessary.

Jongin snorts and gestures for a waitress to refill Sehun’s milk.

“Yes, because I can totally tell her that the reason I can’t sign a contract with her is because my _boyfriend_ hates her guts.”

Sehun blushes at the word ‘boyfriend’ – he’s still not quite over the fact that they’re together and making it work – but coughs down a few grains of rice and attempts to regain his composure.

“You technically could,” he retorts, and lifts his glass of milk to his lips.

“She’s probably more jealous of you than you are of her,” Jongin informs Sehun kindly. “You are one of Asia’s biggest tycoons. And you have me, but that she doesn’t know. Yet.”

Sehun pulls a face but Jongin knows he’s more than appeased.

 

 

 

  
Freshly showered, Sehun tosses his towel onto an armchair and plucks his laptop out of his briefcase before settling down onto his couch. The TV’s tuned in to a channel that’s playing old, classic movies, but Sehun really only needs the background noise.

Turning his laptop on, Sehun flicks a drop of water away from the corner of his eye. His home phone rings then, and Sehun hits the speaker button instantly.

“Got your flight details yet?”

“Checking,” Sehun answers, opening his email client and scanning through the mails for Yunji’s name.

**Subject: Flight Info and Accommodation for the Crystalline Gala**

“My flight’s at 1:35pm on Saturday,” Sehun says, “and I’m transiting at Amsterdam. You?”

“Mine’s at 9:30am,” Jongin replies, “I’m taking Air France though. What hotel is your reservation for?”

“The Ruzzini,” Sehun says, setting his laptop aside and stretching out his legs.

“Good, we’re in the same hotel,” Jongin comments pleasantly. “I can come crash.”

“You paid for a room – use your own room,” Sehun quips, but Jongin knows Sehun doesn’t really care.

“I’ll be checking in first – give me a call when you get there. I’ll have the receptionist leave my room number with you.”

“Sounds good,” Sehun says easily, picking up the remote and flipping through channels. “I’ll probably be quite cranky though. Long flight.”

“I can deal,” is Jongin’s reply, and Sehun grins.

“Go to bed, you’ve an early conference call tomorrow,” Sehun says, deciding on a channel that’s broadcasting a documentary on sharks. Placing his laptop back onto his lap, Sehun deletes a few unnecessary emails and starts scanning through others.

“Will do,” Jongin says, and Sehun hears shuffling on the other end. “I’ll see you Saturday then? I’ll be busy tomorrow so I won’t have time to see you.”

Sehun’s fingers fly over the keyboard keys as he shoots a response to one of Jongdae’s emails – filled once again with completely unnecessary emoticons.

“Okay,” he says, “call me though.”

“Of course. Good night, I love you.”

Sehun’s eyes flick to the phone set. “I love you too. Don’t forget to wear socks! Your air conditioner is –”

“– Too cold,” Jongin finishes for him. “I know, I know. Don’t sleep too late.”

Jongin hangs up and Sehun lets the voice of the documentary’s commentator fill the void in his ears that Jongin’s left.

 

 

 

  
Sehun manages to sleep through the entire flight from Seoul to Amsterdam, waking up just in time to shuffle out of the plane and into the complimentary first-class lounge where he falls asleep in a plush armchair. The lady behind the counter wakes him up twenty minutes before boarding time, and Sehun takes that time to buy himself a large cup of Starbucks with a few extra espresso shots. It’s not exactly effective, and Sehun falls asleep an hour into his second flight.

He’s even groggier the third time he wakes up and he quite literally pushes his way through the crowd to get to immigration and baggage claim. He ends up standing next to a group of boisterous and obnoxious teenagers, one of whom knocks into him by accident. Any other day Sehun wouldn’t have minded so much, but he’s cranky as hell and he shoots the teenage boy a toxic glare. The boy backs off and Sehun grumbles into his palm.

An hour later, Sehun unfolds his frame as he steps out of his car and thanks the bellboy as he takes care of his luggage. Thankfully, check-in is dealt with without any hassle whatsoever, and Sehun makes his way up to his room with his keycard in one hand and a slip of paper containing Jongin’s hotel room number in the other.

He takes a hot shower, letting the steam wake up him and allowing the water to wash away the temptation of crawling into the king sized bed. Steam curls up into the ventilators in thick swirls when Sehun steps out of the shower and wraps a fluffy towel around his waist.

Padding into the room, he punches in the number for Jongin’s room and sets the phone to speaker mode.

“I’m here,” he says immediately when Jongin picks up.

“Room number?”

“204,” Sehun replies, pulling underwear and a comfy threadbare t-shirt out of his suitcase.

He’s rubbing his hair dry when a knock echoes. A smile spreads across his lips as he crosses the distance to the door.

“Hi,” Sehun breathes as the door swings open to reveal a very warm looking Jongin.

Jongin steps inside and automatically reaches out for Sehun, the latter willingly falling into Jongin’s outstretched arms, a foot kicking the door shut behind him.

“You smell good,” Jongin comments, tightening his hold around Sehun’s middle.

Pressing a cheek against the curve of Jongin’s neck, Sehun drops the towel from his left hand before using it to turn Jongin’s face towards his.

A long, deep kiss later and all the lethargy seeps out of Sehun’s pores.

“I want food,” Sehun mumbles against Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin nearly bites on Sehun’s lip as he snorts.

 

 

 

  
Clicking his tongue, Sehun walks up to Jongin who’s hunched over in front of the vanity mirror, fingers fumbling with his tie.

“How do you still not know how to tie a tie?” Sehun demands, nudging Jongin so that he’ll turn around and let Sehun fix the mess.

“I do, it’s just not working out today,” Jongin insists, “I’ve managed to tie it myself many times, okay?”

Sehun raises an eyebrow and swats Jongin’s hand away. “I’ve been fixing your tie countless times since we’ve been together – and even occasionally before. What are you going to do if I’m not around to help you fix your tie?”

Jongin pinks, lips curving into a pout.

“Not having my tie fixed will be the least of my worries if you’re not around,” Jongin mumbles, and it’s Sehun’s turn to blush.

Once Sehun deems Jongin’s tie to be presentable, he lowers his hands and lets Jongin hold one in his own, fingers linking and the pad of Jongin’s thumb running over the rise and fall of knuckles.

“I’m leaving in ten minutes,” Sehun says, pillowing his cheek on Jongin’s shoulder, taking care not to let any hair or face product rub off on the smooth black of Jongin’s suit.

“Okay. I’ll see you there then. I don’t plan on staying long, though.”

Sehun laughs and says, “Good thing I don’t like galas either, then.”

 

 

 

  
The champagne is a little too sharp on the tongue for Sehun’s liking, so he settles for playing with the slim neck of the flute as he navigates through the loose crowd of international tycoons and socialites. He spies Jongin by the buffet line, a glass of red wine in hand as he listens intently to who Sehun thinks is a well-known textile businessman in Japan. Jongin’s eyes flick towards him the second he comes into view, but Sehun gestures for him to finish the conversation before coming over to him, lest the businessman finds him rude and gets offended.

Sehun busies himself with munching on a fruit tart – he loves tarts – and letting his eyes roam around the ballroom. The décor is minimal and tasteful, something that event planners seem to forget nowadays, preferring the bold and the loud instead. Sehun prefers it like this, likes how he doesn’t have to worry about knocking over a huge centerpiece by accident or stepping onto something that shouldn’t be stepped on. He’s nibbling on the crust of the tart when he feels Jongin step up behind him.

“Sorry that took a while,” Jongin says breezily. “He was talking about the stock market in Japan and I thought it might prove to be smart if I listened to what he had to say about the condition.”

“Tell me later,” Sehun says, passing the last mouthful of his fruit tart to Jongin – Jongin always forgets to eat at these gatherings and as a result, he always complains of hunger in the middle of the night.

“Oh,” Jongin exclaims, mouth still full with tart. He swallows the pastry and chases it with a mouthful of wine before setting it down and turning to face Sehun. “What do you think about going on a holiday?”

Sehun blinks. “A holiday? Us? Jongin, you know –”

Jongin waves a hand and signals for Sehun to follow him out of the ballroom. They make their way into a quiet corner that hides them from any inquisitive eyes.

“I was thinking that we take a vacation here. Under the ruse of the gala. If we tell our respective companies that we need to stay back a few extra days to confer with other businesses, it should be alright.”

Sehun looks at Jongin doubtfully. “That’s still risky though.”

Jongin takes a step towards him and Sehun suddenly forgets what it means to breathe.

“Don’t tell me you’re not interested in spending some quality time with me,” Jongin says, voice dropping a few octaves and turning husky. Sehun swallows and stares at the smooth, strong column of Jongin’s neck.

“We can go around on a gonzola at midnight and stargaze,” Jongin continues, stepping even closer and running his forefinger along the sharpness of Sehun’s jaw. “Art museums; I know you love those. We can buy tubs of gelato and curl up in bed with a movie marathon.”

A frustrated whine builds up in the depths of Sehun’s lungs, and he fights to suppress it as he pulls on the lapels of Jongin’s suit jacket.

“You have to promise to wear a snapback the whole time,” Sehun says (he doesn’t mean it because that’ll probably just draw extra attention to them), looking down through his eyelashes at Jongin’s bright eyes. “And you’re paying for everything.”

Grinning, Jongin leans in another inch or so and presses their noses together. “Deal.”

Sehun tightens his hold on Jongin’s suit and chances a nip at Jongin’s full upper lip. “You’re horrible,” he mumbles, stepping back until his back meets the wall. Jongin lets Sehun pull him along as he settles his hands down on Sehun’s hips.

Planting a kiss on the bridge of Sehun’s nose, Jongin breathes in the sweet, yet musky scent of Sehun’s aftershave.

“Can we go back to the hotel now?”

“No; you need to eat,” Sehun says, closing his eyes and letting Jongin’s warmth embrace him.

“I’ll have plenty of things to eat back at the hotel,” Jongin replies, and Sehun can hear the teasing promise in his voice.

“ _No_ ,” Sehun enunciates, heat creeping up his neck. “Eat here.”

With that, he shimmies out of Jongin’s hold and pulls on his wrist. Jongin has no choice but to oblige.

 

 

 

  
“I have to stay here for a few more days,” Sehun says, free hand pushing tousled hair out of his eyes. Jongin’s arm is slung across his bare chest and the sunlight seems both warm and cool at the same time as it seeps into the room.

“Okay,” Yunji says from the other end of the line, “when do you want me to book your return ticket for?”

“Thursday,” Sehun decides. “Make sure my lovely execs don’t cause a ruckus in my absence. Weekly Friday meetings are still on; make sure they know that and that they come prepared.”

Yunji laughs and bids her goodbyes.

Placing his phone back onto the bedside table, Sehun shifts around, unceremoniously tossing Jongin’s arm off him so that he can navigate his way into the warmth of Jongin’s chest. Jongin’s always warm, and Sehun’s taken to likening the heat of Jongin’s skin to his personal hot water bottle.

A sleeping Jongin mumbles a string of incoherencies that Sehun ignores in favour of burying his face between Jongin’s neck and the pillow. Sehun dozes off again to the rise and fall of Jongin’s chest and the comfortable weight of Jongin’s arm that has wound itself back around Sehun’s body amidst all the moving about.

Two hours later and Sehun wakes up to find the space next to him empty.

“Afternoon,” Jongin says cheerily, and Sehun turns around to find Jongin sitting by the coffee table, a wide spread of breakfast foods in front of him.

Sehun smiles at the sight of Jongin in his favourite ratty tee and boxers with a mouth full of pastry. His hair sticks up all over the place, and there’s a faint indent of the pillow’s creases on Jongin’s cheek.

Padding over, Sehun flops into the seat next to Jongin and lets Jongin stuff a strawberry puff into his mouth.

“Did you call your secretary yet?”

“I’ll do that now,” Jongin replies, reaching for his phone. “When’s your return ticket?”

“Thursday,” Sehun says, reaching for a slice of toast. “I should be back for my staff meeting.”

Jongin nods and dials.

 

 

 

  
“Let’s head out for dinner,” Jongin suggests, resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder as Sehun sends a quick email to a subordinate.

“Okay,” Sehun agrees, looking away from the screen. “Where?”

They end up at Ca d’Oro (“I heard they have great meatballs!” Jongin had said with great excitement), and Sehun lets Jongin order the food as he sips on wine – one of the best he’s ever had. Seated in an alcove, Sehun’s able to relax a little more and focus on the fact that he’s out on a rare date with the man he adores.

“What are you thinking about?” Jongin asks when the waiter departs with a bow. He fiddles with the collar of his dress shirt and Sehun laughs softly.

“You,” he answers honestly. Jongin's eyes soften around the corners and he clinks his glass of wine against Sehun’s.

Dinner ends with them feeling satisfied in both their stomachs and their hearts.

“I want to bring you somewhere,” Jongin says, slipping his fingers between Sehun’s. “I think you’ll like it.”

 

 

 

  
“I know you like churches and old buildings and art and all that,” Jongin starts, stepping out of his hired car and closing the door behind him. Sehun does the same, looking around as he swings his legs out of the vehicle and rises to his feet.

“Oh,” he utters, barely registering the fact that Jongin’s next to him and that the driver’s pulled away from the curb.

“We’re at the Scuola Grande di San Rocco; Crucifixion is here,” Jongin continues, holding out his hand for Sehun to hold on to. Sehun does, and Jongin tugs him towards the entrance.

“But it’s so late; is it even open?”

“Pulled a few strings,” Jongin grins, and nudges Sehun inside.

Jongin spends the good part of an hour following Sehun around as the latter darts here and there, careful not to hit or knock anything over as he goes. Sehun stays relatively quiet, choosing to point and widen his eyes at things that catch his attention – Jongin tries not to pounce on Sehun and squeeze him to death whenever that happens. The only sound Sehun makes is a jumbled row of syllables when he discovers the High Altar and the urn containing the body of Saint Roch.

“If we want to make it to the next spot,” Jongin says, stepping up to Sehun’s side and managing to steal his attention for a moment, “we should go now.”

 

 

 

  
They get back to their hotel at three in the morning, and Sehun barely manages to get through a quick shower before he’s tucked into bed, duvet high up around his shoulders and fingers curled loosely around the edge. Jongin takes his time, humming to himself as warm water cascades down the slope of his back, chasing away foamy soap suds.

Sehun unconsciously molds himself to Jongin when Jongin climbs into bed, and Jongin doesn’t think he’d want it any other way.

 

 

 

  
“It’s almost midnight,” Sehun whines, stumbling after Jongin as his boyfriend pulls and tugs him down the hallway and into the elevator. “Where are we going?”

Jongin simply smiles at him, full lips curving and eyes crinkling. Sehun flushes and gives up on trying to resist. The elevator dings and the doors open into the foyer of the hotel. Sehun makes for the main entrance, but Jongin places a hand on his shoulder and steers him into another direction.

Confused, Sehun looks to Jongin but Jongin simply points to a little archway tucked away in a corner.

“That’s the waterway – oh.”

A gondola’s waiting for them by the entrance, the gondolier standing with his weight on one leg and the oar hanging loosely in a hand. He tips his chin down when he spots the couple, and shifts his position, turning to face down the waterway. Sehun steps onto the gondola and settles into the high-backed seat. Jongin joins him soon after, and the gondolier whistles a short tune before pushing off the ledge of the archway with his oar. The gondola sways a little as it starts off down the waterway, but it soon settles into a comfortable rocking and Sehun finds himself relaxing, the always-present tension in his shoulders dissolving into the surrounding waters. Jongin links their fingers together, and Sehun cannot help but chance a kiss under all those stars.

The gondolier keeps up with his whistling. Glancing over to Jongin, Sehun marvels silently at the soft sheen of moonlight spread across Jongin’s smooth skin. He could get used to this.

Something bright flashes in the near distance, but Sehun pays it no mind.

 

 

 

  
They spend the next day waking up to each other’s touches before taking an unnecessarily long shower together. After that, they decide on darting into various gelateria and coming out of them with a small cup of some flavour they’ve never had before. They don’t eat anything else – until after dinnertime when Jongin complains of a stomachache and pushes the rest of their current cup of gelato into Sehun’s hands. Sehun happily finishes the cup but lets Jongin drag him to a nearby restaurant.

It’s not until he’s comfortable in bed does the stomachache come, and Jongin simply laughs in his face as he presses a warm hand onto Sehun’s abdomen.

“Rude,” Sehun mutters, grimacing at the sharp pains. Jongin’s fingers prod here and there along his belly, and Sehun’s too distracted in trying to get Jongin to stop that he forgets about the pain. He falls asleep with a hand messily buried in Jongin’s hair and his forehead inches from Jongin’s nose.

 

 

 

  
Wednesday is spent doing obnoxious touristy things. They buy a bunch of tacky souvenirs and take picture after picture with matching V-signs. Jongin makes silly faces as they walk down streets and Sehun snorts at them, but ends up ordering Jongin to make his faces again so that he can get a picture. Deciding to buy tickets to a ballet on impulse, they end up enjoying it – Jongin so much so that he’s halfway out of his seat by the time the curtain falls. They make friends with kind people and try to learn random words in the local language, only managing to fail miserably to the delight of their new friends.

They get back to their hotel with lighter wallets and equally lighter hearts.

 

 

 

  
“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Sehun says, letting the bellboy pick up his suitcase and place it into the boot of the car. Jongin nods, opening the door and gesturing for Sehun to get inside.

“Don’t forget to eat and sleep on the plane,” Sehun reminds him, “and make sure you have your passport with you.”

“I know,” Jongin replies reassuringly. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine!”

Sehun scoffs but swings his legs into the car. “Call me when you land.”

“Love you,” Jongin says cheerily, shutting the door in Sehun’s face graciously. Sehun glowers at him through the window.

 

 

 

  
“Mr. Oh?”

Sehun looks away from his projected presentation and sees Yunji standing by the doorway.

“Yes?” Sehun sets his remote down and gives her his full attention – she never interrupts a meeting of any sort unless it’s something very important.

“Your father’s here to see you,” she says, hand moving to gesture to the waiting area outside the conference room area.

It’s a completely unexpected piece of information, and Sehun has to take a couple of seconds to register that his secretary has just said what she said.

“My father,” Sehun repeats, just to be sure.

“Yes,” Yunji nods.

Frowning, Sehun brushes down his suit front and follows Yunji out of the room, gesturing for his execs to continue on with the meeting without him for the time being.

His father rarely communicates with him, calling Sehun on the phone once every few months to check on the internal affairs of his company and seeing him in person only when family reunion dinners are absolutely necessary. There isn’t a solid reason as to why they’ve drifted apart since Sehun graduated from high school, but it happened and Sehun’s gotten used to it. It bothers his mother, but Sehun doesn’t know what he can do to make it better. It’s not as if they’re on bad terms – they’re just on no terms, it seems.

“Dad?” Sehun turns the corner into the waiting area. His father’s seated in an armchair, and Sehun spies an off-white manila envelope in his hand. Yunji leaves them with a bow.

“Sit,” his father says brusquely, and Sehun lowers himself into a matching armchair.

“Explain this,” is what comes next, and Sehun jumps on reflex when his father drops the envelope down onto the coffee table separating them with a loud smack.

Reaching forward, Sehun picks the envelope up gingerly and unwinds the string holding the flap down. Inside are photographs. Sehun’s blood turns painfully cold when he sees what the photographs are of. They’re pictures of Jongin and himself in Venice – pictures _not_ of them at the gala.

“What did I tell you when you… came to me with your news all those years ago?” His father demands, fury bubbling under his eyes and lapping at his words.

Sehun swallows, and he pushes the photographs back into the envelope with shaky hands. “To not get caught.”

“ _And why is that?_ ” Thundering.

“It will jeapordise the company,” Sehun answers, voice empty.

“I did _not_ hand this company over to you so that you could ruin it with something like this. It’s not as if you’re an incompetent businessman, Sehun. In that aspect, you’ve done better than I could ever imagine – this company is stronger and more successful that it could ever have been under my management. _Which is exactly why I will not have you ruin the company’s name with your… scandalous doings!_ Now, I have paid off the photographer and these pictures will not be published anywhere, but –”

Sehun’s eyes snap up at the word ‘scandalous’, irises blazing. “Jongin is not a scandal,” he says, clipped. Rising to his feet, Sehun grabs the envelope and takes a few steps back.

“How dare you,” Sehun continues, voice quieter and shakier this time around. Without waiting for a response, he turns and darts down the hallway, slamming his way into a stairwell. He dials Jongin’s number as he takes the stairs two at a time.

 

 

 

  
The door to the rooftop bangs open but Sehun doesn’t react, choosing to keep his arms coiled tight around his knees.

“Hey,” Sehun hears, and almost immediately after, Jongin’s arms come around from the back to hold Sehun against Jongin’s chest. Sehun breathes in the familiar scent and a fresh waterfall of tears push forward.

Jongin glances down at the envelope by Sehun’s feet – he nudges it away with his heel and pulls Sehun closer, nestling him into the space between his legs.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin mumbles into Sehun’s ear. “I should’ve been less outrageous with the things we did the past few days.”

A sniffle, then Sehun’s twisting around in Jongin’s hold to look at him. His eyes are wired red, and the skin underneath them is slightly puffy. Jongin thumbs at the wetness.

“It’s not your fault,” Sehun says flatly, words thick due to his stuffy nose. “What are the fucking odds of getting papped in Venice?”

Jongin’s lips twist and he sighs. “It’s already happened, we can’t do anything about it now.”

“I know,” Sehun mumbles, deflating suddenly. He flops bonelessly back into Jongin’s chest. “I know.”

“I ran into your father on my way up here,” Jongin says hesitantly. He feels Sehun tense up immediately.

“Did he –” Sehun starts, but doesn’t finish his sentence. Jongin gets the gist of it anyway.

“No, he didn’t rag on me or anything like that. He told me to make sure you were okay. He said that the photos are contained and they won’t –”

“Yeah, I know,” Sehun interjects. “He paid the guy off.”

“I’ve been instructed to make sure you’re okay,” Jongin says again.

“Just hold me for a bit,” Sehun replies, nudging his head into the dip of Jongin’s neck. His eyes roam over the skyline of Seoul as Jongin complies silently, hands resting over Sehun’s clasped ones, forefinger tracing blue-green veins visible under the pale dermis of Sehun’s skin.

 

 

 

  
“You shouldn’t have come home with me,” Sehun chides, unlocking his front door and pushing Jongin inside. “What if someone sees?”

Jongin shrugs off his jacket and tosses it onto the couch. “I don’t care,” he says clearly, “now come, let me run you a hot bath.”

They end up squashed inside the bathtub – it’s way too big for one person, but they’re both tall and well-built, and together they just don't fit well into a tub. Sehun flicks suds onto Jongin’s knee and Jongin responds by running soapy hands up and down Sehun’s cheeks. Spluttering, Sehun flips over, effectively sending water sloshing out of the tub, and pushes a wave of water into Jongin’s face. Laughing, Jongin moves closer to Sehun and shakes out all the water in his hair right into Sehun’s face.

Indignant, Sehun lunges forward and sandwiches Jongin’s face between his palms. Jongin calms down oddly fast and he settles down in the water, warm eyes trained on Sehun’s.

“Hey,” Jongin says, poking Sehun’s thigh with his toe. “Give me a kiss.”

Sehun rolls his eyes but pinks anyway. “Later. When we’re dry.”

“Why,” Jongin demands.

Sehun shrugs and stands, water cascading down his frame. “Because I said so.”

 

 

 

  
Sehun’s hipbones are digging awkwardly into Jongin’s but Jongin doesn’t really mind because he has Sehun’s lips on his and kissing Sehun is honestly one of his favourite pastimes. There’s something about the subtle swell of Sehun’s lips that Jongin loves, and it’s an added bonus that his top lip has the prettiest bow.

Placing hands on the swell of Sehun’s ass, Jongin lets Sehun roll his hips down onto his subtly, gently. He nips on reddening lips and looks up at Sehun through his lashes.

“We’ve got time,” he murmurs, the peak of his top lip brushing Sehun’s bottom one with each syllable spoken.

“All the time in the world,” Sehun replies, tilting his head back slightly as Jongin darts his tongue out, the tip just barely catching the smooth skin. Jongin tastes a hint of soap and it’s intoxicating when blended with the natural taste of Sehun’s skin. Lifting a hand up to Sehun’s nape, Jongin pulls him closer and plants a line of kisses down towards his clavicles, pausing at the top junction to suck a soft pink mark into the skin there.

“Make me feel better,” Sehun says, voice hushed. He shifts a little, bringing Jongin’s thigh between his legs and rubbing up slowly against the toned muscle.

“You got it,” Jongin promises, gripping Sehun around the waist and flipping him around with a nudge to the knee.

Bringing the sheets up over his head, Jongin disappears underneath – Sehun watches hazily as the Jongin-shaped lump moves further south. Hands run down the insides of his thighs and Sehun arches prettily when Jongin suctions his lips around the crown of Sehun’s cock, his fingers fisting the sheets.

Jongin’s tongue flicks rapidly against the underside and the slit of Sehun’s cock as he moves his mouth up and down Sehun’s length.

“Lube,” Sehun hears, and he fumbles around in his bedside drawer before pushing the bottle underneath the sheets. He waits for the coolness against his entrance, but none comes.

Biting back a moan when Jongin sucks extra hard on the underside, Sehun pushes the covers off his lower half in order to figure out what’s happening. He doesn’t hold back the moan that comes forth when he sees Jongin with two fingers up his ass.

Gaze flicking up to Sehun’s face, Jongin holds onto Sehun’s eyes as he pushes a third finger in. He releases Sehun’s cock from his mouth and it curves gently towards his stomach. Jongin sits back and gives Sehun a really, really nice view.

“Oh Jongin,” Sehun sighs, grabbing a condom and ripping the packet open. He rolls it onto himself fluidly, and Jongin kicks the bottle of lube over to him, lips open as he works his fingers in and out of himself.

“Come,” Jongin beckons, leaning back onto his back, legs flung wide open. Sehun listens, rising onto his knees and positioning himself in-between Jongin’s legs.

He pushes in with one swift move. Jongin’s nails dig painfully into his forearms and Sehun wants to let out a stream of dirty noises as Jongin tightens around him instinctively. He doesn’t do the fucking often, so whenever he does, it feels as though he’s experience a whole new level of pleasure.

Pulling out, Sehun pushes back in firmly and sets a steady, rocking pace. Jongin’s loosely fisting his cock with one hand, and the other’s holding back his hair from his face. Sehun lets his eyes roam across Jongin’s face, pausing at the tightly shut eyes and the bottom lip that’s being chewed by Jongin’s upper teeth.

He picks up his pace, low grunts puncturing the otherwise relatively quiet air around them. Jongin lets out the occasionally moan that he attempts to stifle; Sehun ends up holding both his hands up over his head in order to hear them more clearly.

“Harder,” Jongin forces out, thighs tightening around Sehun’s middle, heels pressing against the small of his back in order to pull him deeper inside.

Jongin’s cock is reddening, and there’s a smear of pre-cum right around his belly button. Sehun reaches down between them and brushes the slit with feather-light strokes; Jongin bucks up into the touch and croaks for more.

Sehun comes first, releasing with a whimper and trembling thighs. His grip around Jongin’s cock tightens and Jongin tries to thrust up for friction, whining when Sehun holds his hips down with a heavy arm.

A few harsh licks to the slit has Jongin coming hard, a hand balled up in the fluffy duvet and the other tugging on strands of Sehun’s hair. Sehun swallows most of it, wiping the rest off Jongin’s stomach with a hand. Leaning up, Sehun lets Jongin kiss the taste of himself out of Sehun’s mouth, ankles tangling as Jongin rolls them over once more.

Sehun only pulls out when the come residue between their stomach starts to dry. Darting to the bathroom, he rinses his hand and mouth before picking up a washcloth and dampening it.

“How’re you feeling?” Jongin asks when he returns, lids heavy and thighs a little achy. Sehun wipes him down before tending to himself.

“Amazing,” Sehun replies, dropping the washcloth onto the floor and climbing back into bed next to Jongin.

“Good. My job is complete,” Jongin says, and promptly falls asleep.

 

 

 

  
They don’t leave Sehun’s place over the weekend. A pile of DVDs by the TV denotes just how many movies they’ve managed to go through over the span of 48 hours, and there’s an awful lot of dishes to be done in the sink after Jongin botched a cooking session and Sehun had to take over. The freezer’s out of ice cream (Jongin agrees to refill Sehun’s stash), and the pantry is running low on junk food.

On Monday, Jongin insists on driving Sehun to work – Sehun only agrees when Jongin says he’ll drop him off at the employee’s entrance. Jongin steals one of Sehun’s dress shirts but Sehun lets him wear it, a little fuzzy inside when he sees how the shirt’s a bit loose at the shoulders but snug everywhere else.

“I’ll text you for lunch?” Jongin asks, and Sehun can see the speck of nervousness in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Sehun replies, soft. “Of course. It’s what we do now, isn’t it?”

With that, he leans in to place a kiss on Jongin’s cheek before getting out of the car. He waves, fingers fluttering, as Jongin drives off.

Up in his office, Sehun sets his briefcase down on his desk – his eyes land on the envelope next to the table light. Opening it and tipping out its contents, Sehun surveys the photographs. There’s one of them on the gondola, hands linked, and the sky looks beautiful as it boasts pools of stars. It’s an amazing picture, Sehun thinks.

Reaching out to grab a photo frame that contains a boring picture of him with another businessman shaking hands at some event years ago, Sehun flips it around and removes the backing before plucking out the photograph. He tosses it into a drawer and fits the photograph of him and Jongin into the frame.

He sets the picture down on a corner of his desk, within arm’s reach. Some things are worth taking risks for, Sehun tells himself. Settling down into his seat, Sehun reclines in his chair and spends a few minutes gazing at the photograph before breaking out into a small smile and turning towards his desktop.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
